Many different solutions concerned with locking and fixating two generally rod-shaped implant elements placed one on the other such as to correct and stabilize adjacent vertebra have been proposed in the art. The devices used to this end are often bulky and can cause the patient considerable discomfort. These known devices are often difficult to apply and have a complicated and relatively often illogical design, making handling of the devices difficult.